


CHUG-A-LUG

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: All Sam wants to do is sleep. But Dean never knows when to stop.





	CHUG-A-LUG

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

CHUG-A-LUG

"Sam? I'm home!" Hic!

(oh crap, not again)

"Hey, Sammy, Sammy, SAMMY! You awake, man?"

(no, I'm not)

"Come on, bro, don't be such a tight ass!"

(my life sucks)

"Okay, you asked for it!"

(what? no, don't!)

"99 bottles of beer on the wall!"

(aarrgghh!)

"99 bottles of beer!"

(I'm trying to sleep, you psycho!)

"Take one down, pass it aaaarrrrooooouuuunnnnnndddddd!"

(why me?)

"99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!"

(where's my gun?)

Hic. Burp. "Man, I don't feel so good."

(no shit, sherlock)

"Uh, Sammy?"

(don't tell me)

"Think I'm gonna be - " (gag)

"Dean! No!"


End file.
